Primer Beso
by lenore4love
Summary: En un día normal Sakamoto-san recibe su primer beso


PRIMER BESO

Aquella era una ordinaria mañana en el laboratorio Shinonome, tan ordinaria como cualquier otra en el hogar de la "Chiquilla" y la "Muchacha" con las cuales Sakamoto-san había tenido que aprender a lidiar y convivir con ellas, aunque al menos tenía la ventaja de que él era el "hombre" de la casa y además de ser el mayor entre los tres… ¡Por Dios! ¿A quién quería engañar? Era más que obvio que ese par de mujercitas no le tenían el más mínimo respeto ¡a veces hasta lo ignoraban de la manera más vil! Al menos la tal Nano era un poco más considerada y lo alimentaba además de que lo trataba con algo de dignidad… pero esa niñita caprichosa que hacía berrinche por cualquier tontería… ella de verdad era un demonio escondido tras una carita tierna, siempre echándole la culpa de lo que ella hacía, burlándose de él y algunas veces siendo víctima de sus bromas pesadas y esa mañana no era la excepción.

Nano acababa de salir camino a la escuela mientras que la profesora y Sakamoto estaban jugando en la sala, bueno, la Profesora jugaba ya que el pobre animal solo cerraba sus ojos intentando transportarse mentalmente a otro lugar que no fuera ahí pues la chiquilla no paraba de darle vueltas y vueltas tomándolo de las patas como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo. El gato ya se había cansado de gritarle órdenes, insultos y suplicas a la pequeña pelirroja que no hacía caso y seguía dando vueltas riendo de manera soñadora como siempre solía hacer. Sakamoto agradeció tener un estomago fuerte o sino ya hubiera terminado vomitando, pero cuando el felino pensaba en esto las manos de la niñita que ya llevaban un rato sujetándolo con fuerza lo soltaron de repente como si sus patas hubieran resbalado mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros en el aire hasta que dio de lleno en la pared… más bien su pobre hocico golpeo la pared en seco sacándole un gritito asustado a la chiquilla que corrió hasta el animal

-¡Ouuuuuuch!- se quejaba lastimosamente Sakamoto-san llevándose las patitas a la cara tratando de aliviar el dolor

-Sakamoto ¿estás bien?- preguntó la niña arrodillándose en el piso tratando de ver la cara lastimada del gato

-¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!- le gritó en respuesta el otro -¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar haciendo tonterías?- volvió a recriminarle con lagrimitas de dolor saliendo de sus ojos

-perdón- se disculpó la profesora con la mandíbula temblándole y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-¡Nada de perdón, casi me rompes la nariz!- le regañó sin caer víctima del llanto de la Profesora (él no era como Nano, Sakamoto tenía una voluntad de acero)

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó la niña aun con su voz entrecortada

-claro que me duele- respondió de manera cortante el animal sintiendo de pronto como la pelinaranja lo alzaba del suelo –oye chiquilla, no estoy de humor para jugar otra vez- le advirtió estando de frente a los ojos azules y llorosos de la pequeña que parecía sinceramente arrepentida a lo cual Sakamoto soltó un suspiro de resignación pero antes de poder decir algo la Profesora lo acercó hacía ella y pegó sus labios en el hocico del animal que abrió sus ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron al sentir la boca de la pequeña sobre la suya.

El animal se quedó en shock todo el rato en que el breve contacto duró para después comenzar a mover sus patas de manera frenética sintiendo su cara arder y si fuera un humano tal vez estaría tan roja como un semáforo

-¡¿qué…? ¿¡Cómo…! ¿¡Porqué…?- Sakamoto intentaba articular alguna pregunta completa pero su sorpresa no se lo permitía y menos los nervios y la vergüenza que sentía pues la Profesora aun lo cargaba sonriéndole como siempre hacía. El animal se retorció entre las manos de la niña que tuvo que soltarlo

-¿¡Porque hiciste eso!- le preguntó por fin calmándose pero aun sentía su felino corazón latiéndole desenfrenado dentro de su pecho

-¿Eh?... pues porque así ya no te iba a doler, je je je- respondió la niña sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza lo que provocó que el pobre corazón del gato latiera todavía más rápido

-¡No lo hagas de nuevo! ¡No puedes andar besando a todos solo porque se lastiman!- le gritó Sakamoto huyendo de ahí, escabulléndose a la azotea con los latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho; esa niña estaba loca ¿Cómo se le ocurría hacer eso? Puede que Sakamoto fuera un gato y ella una humana pero seguían siendo hombre y mujer o macho y hembra. El punto era que no debió haberlo hecho, además él tenía 21 años humanos y ella… ¡ocho! Dios… qué bueno que no era humano o ya estaría en la cárcel.

Sakamoto-san se acurrucó en las tejas del techo tratando de cerrar sus ojos para tranquilizarse… inconscientemente se lamió la boca recordando el extraño beso logrando con ello que otra vez su reciente calma se fuera por un tubo y terminara dando vueltas por el techo tratando de sacarse aquello de la mente antes de que su corazón explotara.

Por fin el atardecer llegó y junto con ello Nano que ya había terminado la cena así que tras llamar a la Profesora y a Sakamoto a comer todo parecía regresar a la ordinaria normalidad.

-¿Qué hiciste hoy Profesora?- preguntó Nano mientras comía un poco de arroz tratando de hacer conversación.

-Jugué con Sakamoto…- contestó la infanta clavando el popote en el cartón de su jugo de fresa -¡Ah! Y después nos besamos- dijo con toda naturalidad la chiquilla comenzando a beber viendo como Nano dejaba caer sus palillos y Sakamoto se atragantaba con la comida

-Be… be… ¿besarse?- tartamudeó la robot

-¡no no no no no no! No le hagas caso a esa chiquilla loca- trató de negarlo Sakamoto-san hablando de manera atropellada

-claro que si, Sakamoto se golpeó en la cara y le di un beso para que ya no le doliera, uno así- la Profesora se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Nano dándole un pequeño y cariñoso beso en la punta de la nariz.

-ah, ya veo… je je je- rió un poco más tranquila la muchacha mientras que Sakamoto-san solo se quedó petrificado ¿Qué? ¿Acaso la chiquilla solo lo había besado en la boca por equivocación? Tal vez en realidad quería darle el beso en la nariz, ah… bueno… eso estaba bien ¿Verdad?... pero entonces… ¿A qué se debía el repentino vacio en su pecho… no es como si estuviera triste o algo así… tal vez solo un poco… desilusionado.

Sacudió la cabeza quitándose tontas ideas de la cabeza y continuó con su comida mirando de reojo de vez en cuando a la niña que seguía haciendo sus travesuras usuales. Así estaba mejor, todo regresando a la ordinaria rutina sin embargo era posible que los sentimientos de Sakamoto-san dejaran atrás esa rutina…


End file.
